Lovely List
by Kurayami-9
Summary: A list of things Fuji wants of her dear boyfriend fell in the hands of that certain boyfriend. What will he do? PERFECT PAIR. TezuFuji, Fem!Fuji, genderbending. Some OOC.. Fluff, fluff, fluffy Happy B-day, my dear friend!


**{:*~!HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NERDGAL!~*:]**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis won't mean anything if it wasn't for Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

**Summary: **A list of things Fuji wants of her dear boyfriend fell in the hands of that certain boyfriend. What will he do?

**Notes:** A lot of TezuFuji fluffy moments were playing in my head, so I decided to put them in one fic as a present. I badly wanted some TezukaxFem!Fuji romance, but the fandom doesn't have that much, sadly. I hope more people start to write genderbernding.

Happy b-day, my dear friend!

Please, review!

**Warnings:** Genderbending, Fem!Fuji. Perhaps OOCness.

* * *

They were the school's newly celebrated couple.

Everyone cheered when finally, _finally_, the genius Fuji Syuusuke realized her feelings, and when finally, _finally_, the captain Tezuka Kunimitsu was courageous enough to ask the girl of his dreams out.

Most of the school population was aware of the feelings radiating from the two before the mentioned two even recognized them. The most oblivious couple ever!

But now the two are together, and that's what matters.

* * *

Tezuka stared hard at the object on the floor.

It was a sparkling, small, baby~blue-colored notebook that belonged to no one but his dear girlfriend of one week. The cutely drawn tennis ball in the middle only making him the more sure.

The problem?

School had ended since fifteen minutes and Fuji had left school long ago, and this little innocent object was a secret of hers. How could she not pay attention to it?

"You let your guard down.." Tezuka muttered, helplessly shaking his head, and bent down to pick it up. He looked over it curiously, wondering what was in it.

The chestnut-haired captain remembered the notebook from times before, when Fuji would take it out to write in it for a bit before closing the digit lock again and returning it to her bag. It had happened a couple of times before him, and when he asked her what was that, she answered with a shy smile and a sweetly pronounced, _'Secret~'_.

When he was out of his thoughts again, he stuffed the blue notebook in his school bag and hurried outside the school gates heading home.

* * *

Tezuka folded his arms on top of his desk and rested his chin on them. In front of him was Fuji's notebook, propped up and sparkling under the light. He couldn't help but think how much the color resembled his beloved's eye color.

After a while of staring, he sighed and straightened up. After all, he was a normal teenage boy so feeling curious was natural even for him, and his curiosity was perked up right then, badly wanting to know the contents of the notebook but barely restraining himself.

He got up and out of his room for a couple of minutes then returned with a bottle of water in hand and sat back at his desk.

_'What could possibly happen?'_ he thought as he made up his mind and decided to open it and relieve himself.

He took a mouthful of water then held the notebook and inspected the lock. Three digits can be any number, and the possibilities were of hundreds. Tezuka tried a couple of coordinates: he tried repeating each number on the three little cogs, he tried to put ordered numbers, and a couple more, but none worked and the little notebook remained loyal and mouth-closed.

To make things easier on him, he sent a text message to Inui.

**_'What number Fuji might cherish?'_**

The response came to him two minutes later.

**_'29/2: her birthday, 7/10: your birthday or 15/7: the day you confessed to her. May I know why?'_**

Tezuka could imagine the other holding his notebook desperately. He sighed and ignored the message in favor of trying out the numbers.

7.1.0 was the unit that unlocked the notebook and Tezuka found himself smiling with a soft flutter in his heart.

He took a deep breath and carefully opened the cover, preparing himself for anything that could be in there. The couple first pages were full of random sketches of –what he suspected- him and her together, with a couple of words of love.

But then, one of the pages made him stop there to read. It was the only page till now that didn't have any sketch, and instead had a list.

**…**

**~It would be really nice if 3Kunimitsu3..**

**1-.. kissed my cheek every morning (u/u)  
2-.. scolded me out of love~  
3-.. whispered 'I love you' often  
4-.. hugged me from behind suddenly (o.o)  
5-.. told me to open my eyes for him v  
6-.. dropped me notes in class  
7-.. carried me like a princess  
8-.. smiled at me and only me (u .u)  
9-.. ..  
10-..  
…**

And the list went on full of cheesy things.

Once Tezuka finished reading, he covered his eyes with one hand, his lips curving into a smile before he gave up and laughed. He couldn't hold it in longer; his girlfriend was just so cute.

When his laughter died down, his brown eyes twinkled with mirth and love as he proceeded to copy everything in the couple pages to his own notebook. Apparently, even a strong girl like Fuji had her wishes of being treated like a true lady.

Once he finished copying everything, he closed the Fuji's small notebook, mixed the digits on the lock and placed it on his desk on top of his own. He decided to be a good boyfriend.

* * *

Fuji watched as Echizen bickered with Momoshiro first thing in the morning; the capped girl acting nonchalant while her best friend was about to pull out his hair. Oh, it was so fun to watch them.

Her eyes moved next when she heard the loud mewing noise her best friend, Eiko, did when she hugged her doubles partner, Oishi. The way the vice-captain flushed and smiled was nothing new, but it was interesting to watch them interact.

She sighed. Her morning was nothing special; she'd reach school, exchange morning greetings then head to the tennis clubroom for practice. It was just ordinary, even if she had a boyfriend now.

The brunette genius opened her shoe locker and paused. She stared at the wrapped object in confusion before reaching out to inspect it.

"Good morning." Fuji turned to her right and gave a bright smile when she saw Tezuka at his shoe locker beside her. The captain looked closely at her hands, hid a smile, and asked curiously, "What's that?"

Fuji looked down at the object, "I don't know."

Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips touch her cheek and her eyes opened in surprise as the soft kiss lingered on her skin for a couple of seconds before they pulled back a little bit.

_"I love you."_ Tezuka whispered in her ear then pulled back completely and started walking to class.

Fuji was staring at his back with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, not believing what had just happened. Her hand rose slowly to cup her cheek where she could still feel the kiss, but the soft skin was hotter than usual.

She blushed.

Tezuka never looked back, knowing the effect it had on that little girlfriend of his. In his mind, he took notice to check two of his goals from his notebook.

…

**1- Kiss her cheek in the morning. -CHECK  
3- Whisper 'I love you'. -CHECK**

* * *

During one afternoon practice, the Dream pair –Fuji and Kikumaru- were having a practice match against the Inui-Kaidou pair. The black-haired snake-like girl had improved since Inui gave her a more suiting training regime for her body.

A serve, a return, a lob and a smash; the match was going great. Unfortunately, it didn't go so smooth after the fifth game.

A stray ball bounced somewhere then dropped in the court where the match was going on. Fuji had her eyes up on the ball in the air, running back to the baseline in order to use one of her Triple Counters. The genius brunette was late in noticing the stray ball during her run, but when she did, she tried to step away from it.

Unluckily for her, avoiding the ball resulted in her taking an unsteady step on her left foot. For a moment, pain shot through her leg up to her head and she let out a yelp as she fell to the ground, not able to put her weight on her injured foot.

"Fujiko!"

"Senpai!"

"Fuji!"

Kikumaru, Inui and Kaidou were beside her quickly, checking on her.

"What happened here?"

Their voices calling Fuji's name had grabbed attention from everyone around, and Tezuka was immediate to approach and check the situation. Like magic, everyone around the fallen tensai cleared way for him until he was able to kneel down beside her.

"Fujiko tripped, nya! Her foot is hurt!"

Fuji huffed in annoyance, lifting her foot off ground and said, "I didn't trip, Eiko. And my foot is fine, it doesn't hurt-.. AH! NO! STOP!"

Tezuka took off the pressure he was causing on her foot with his hand and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, "You were saying?"

Fuji blushed in embarrassment and glared at him. Tezuka resumed moving her foot gently to check if the injury was serious. When he looked up, his girlfriend was biting her lower lip. He sighed.

Tezuka scooted closer and slid his arms behind her back and under her knees, and in one second, he stood up with her in his arms. Fuji's eyes opened in surprise and her hand unconsciously fisted in his jersey. "Tezuka!"

"Oishi, take Fuij's place and finish the match! The rest of you, return to practice!" the chestnut-haired captain ordered then headed in the direction of the clubroom with Fuji. Behind them, whistles and catcalls went off making Fuji mouth not so smart words as her face burned brighter.

Once they were behind closed doors, Tezuka walked and gently placed Fuji down on a bench then sat on the floor in front of her, her foot in his lap. He untied her sneakers and took off her sock with care that could rival that of taking care of a crystal masterpiece. Fuji's hands sat idly by the sides of her legs, holding the edge of the bench she was sitting on as she looked at Tezuka with a fast beating heart.

What has gotten into Tezuka? He was kind of being different, not his usual stoic self towards her. She didn't know if she should freak out or fall in love with him more.

Tezuka pressed on several spots along the delicate ankle in his hands, releasing it when Fuji let out a groan or gasped. Time for step two: the scolding.

"What am I going to do with you?" he muttered his question, acting the role perfectly. He then looked up at her with a frown and continued, "What if you had seriously injured yourself? You should be thankful you didn't twist your ankle."

Fuji looked away with a pout, feeling ridiculously giddy of such show of concern.

"Don't make me worry like that again." He said that with all honesty in his heart as he waited for her to look at him, and when she did, he straightened up on his knees and printed a kiss on her forehead. "Be careful next time." Then got up to sit beside her. "We still have to go to the nurse just to make sure it's okay." Tezuka watched Fuji nod.

After a while, Fuji directed a sideways glance at him then murmured "Sorry."

Tezuka's lips curved into a smile and he patted her head then pulled her to his chest and wrapped one arm around her.

"As long as you're okay, that's all I ask."

…

**2- Scold her. –CHECK  
7- Carry her princess-style. –CHECK**

* * *

Fuji had asked him to sleepover at her house, because the house was empty and she was feeling lonely. So after receiving permission from his parents, and promising not to do anything irresponsible, he packed up a duffel bag and headed to the Fuji residence.

Fuji welcomed him cheerfully, with her cute ready-to-sleep appearance; shorts to the middle of her thighs, frilly sleeveless cotton shirt and a cute ponytail to the right side of her head that left the shorter hairs loose.

To get the feeling of a sleepover, Tezuka changed first to his dark shorts and shirt, his usual sleepwear, then went down to the kitchen where she was. The first thing he noticed was the slight movements of her body from the hips swaying to the shoulder shaking and then it was the earphones in her ears and the lips-sync she made along with the song she was hearing as she cut several pieces of fruits and arranged them in a plate.

With hidden intent, he moved to stand behind her then placed his hands on her hips and leaned his head on her shoulder. Of course, she stiffened at first but then she smiled widely at him and popped a cherry in his mouth.

Tezuka removed one of her earphones so he could listen with her as his arms then moved to hug her waist. The chestnut-haired boy dropped a kiss on her cheek and marveled in the sweet giggling sound it caused.

After a while, though, he let go of her so she could move around freely and stood aside to watch her prepare light snacks.

Later, when they had played and fooled around and stayed up till after midnight, they finally retreated to Fuji's bedroom. Tezuka laid a futon on the floor beside her bed and lied down, propped on a pillow. They talked about random things, from tennis, school, family to food and animals. Totally random.

"Syuu."

At the call of her name, Fuji propped herself on her elbows and gazed down at him through closed eyelids with a questioning hum. A pillow hit her square in the face.

She was surprised of the action that only the sound of his snort snapped her out of her surprise and she smirked, sitting up and throwing her pillow and his at him.

Tezuka dodged the first but the second hit his chest, and he threw them back. They exchanged throws and pillows and laughed until that moment when Fuji was getting ready to throw one of the two pillows beside her when something dark and light came in her face instead.

There were only two pillows, so what was that third object? She hurried to take it away from her face and found that it was a shirt.

Wait-.. then-..

Fuji was about to look up when she felt a presence looming over her. And true to her thoughts, her boyfriend stood there in front of her shirtless, his muscular chest bare for her to see. However, before she could react, blush, stutter or anything, she found herself pushed down on the bed and fingers started tickling her sides.

The tensai tried to escape but all her tries were futile and she gave up to the laughter bubbling up in her throat. She writhed under those long fingers tickling her mercilessly, but they didn't stop.

"M-Mitsu!" Fuji gasped between fits of laughter, trying hard to fight the hands on her body back, "Stop!" her stomach hurt so much from laughing, and finally Tezuka stopped.

Fuji panted hard trying vainly to regain her breathing. When she calmed down, her eyes gazed lovingly at the teen hovering above her, smiling and stroking her hair. She felt so happy in just that moment alone.

She shoved the shirt back on Tezuka's chest and said, practically ordered, "Put it back on, or else I won't hold back." Tezuka was tempted to just come back with a retort but he figured it won't be a good choice this time, so he complied wordlessly and wore his shirt back.

After they settled down again, each on their mattress, Tezuka decided to do one more thing. He slid out of his futon and padded to her bedside, lifted the covers, sat then slid his legs inside.

"Kuni?" Fuji's voice wavered as a blush started creeping to her face, "What are you doing?"

Tezuka smiled, "Just a bit." And when he managed to lay down beside her, propped on an elbow, he said, "I want to wake up to your face first thing in the morning."

To hide her embarrassment, Fuji turned her back to him, but then after another thought she turned again and buried her face in his chest.

Fuji thought that she had to make the best of this moment, so she didn't hesitate to ask, "Ne, sing for me?"

The captain raised his eyebrows before he brought a hand to her hair and stroked, "What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything is fine."

He fell silent for a couple of moments searching for a good song in his head before he cleared his throat and started.

"_Tsuki akari no shinfonii.." _he sang then looked at Fuji with a smile, ".. _kotoshi mo yuki wa furazu ni.."_

He looked up and continued, "_.. sora ni tomoru kagayaki wa.. kyandoru ni kawaru.."_

Fuji relaxed more into the lose hold Tezuka had her in as she listened to each word coming from his mouth in a soft, slow tune. His strong voice was so good when he sang, and the brunette couldn't resist.

_"Kisekisae okoshisou na.. kanenone ga narihibiite.. afure dashita yasashisa ga.. kono mune ni tsumoru.."_

Tezuka looked down again to see that his girlfriend had closed her eyes in a relaxed state, ".. _ato nagai hari ga isshu sureba.. tsutaereru darou.. sukoshi zutsu chikaku naru sono toki.."_

He took a faint pause as oceans of blue opened to look at him lovingly. "_.. Kiyorakana yoru ni.. maii furite kita messeji.. Toki wo tomete zutto, dakishimete itai.." _he deliberately prolonged the last syllable then trailed off softly.

There was the sound of a pleased hum, then Fuji's low, soft voice whispered, "I love you.."

And with a kiss to her forehead, he answered as softly, "I love you.."

…

**4- Hug her from behind. -CHECK  
16- Sleep beside her. –CHECK  
21- Sing for her. –CHECK**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it. Just now.. I realized that they are very OOC.. I guess I overdid it?

I'm really sorry if you see it turned out not so good, but please, leave a review?

Dear friend, Happy birthday again, and I wish you a very colorful future life ahead.

* * *

Scroll down a bit, there's some other thing~..

…

…

...

...

* * *

**_*~((Additional Cut Scene))~*  
_**_.. [.. when the Fuji family returned home and Tezuka was still there..]_

Tezuka woke up from a really peaceful and sweet sleep to the sound of someone yelling excitedly. He tried to roll over to block the sounds but then remembered that he wasn't alone in the bed.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and waited until he could focus before seeing Fuji's peacefully sleeping face and smiling. His arm that was under her body was numb and could use some time until he could get back the feel in it.

His free hand slowly stroked the brown locks of hers until her eyes fluttered open and gave him a sleepy smile.

"G'mornin.."

He smiled and poked her side, "Come on, wake up. I think your family-.."

"WAKE UP, SYUU!" the door burst open, startling the two, and Yumiko's cheerful figure appeared in the doorway.

".. is here.." Tezuka trailed off slowly as Fuji clung to him, surprise still etched on her face.

There was a pause in the room as the three came to their minds and comprehended the situation. Yumiko's face slowly started to darken as she asked through gritted teeth, "Tezuka-kun, what are you doing _there_?"

The chestnut-haired teen's eyes widened as he understood what the older female meant and, in a second, jumped off the bed.

"Morning, nee-san." Fuji said cheerfully, as if she was unaware of the dangerous atmosphere in the room. The older sister glared at both of them before she said too Tezuka, "You have five minutes to leave Syuu's room before I come and drag you out in not so nice ways."

Once she was out of sight, Tezuka let out the breath he was holding. Yumiko knew how to be scary.

"Come on, let's get up before she comes back again." He tried with Fuji, but the younger girl took his offered hand and pulled hard so that he lost what was left of his balance and fell on her.

The blue-eyed genius had a mischievous smile on her face, and Tezuka felt dreadful. He didn't like this not any bit.

"Syuu, stop it, whatever you're going to d-.."

"Ahn! No, Mitsu! We can't do it in five minutes! Aah..!" she moaned and exclaimed then gave a whimper.

The color slipped off the poor captain's face, and in the next second, he thought he was already dead.

"TEZUKA KUNIMITSU, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO STERILIZE YOU!"

Tezuka ran to the bathroom and locked the door after him, then sat in a far corner whispering prayers, waiting for the raging storm that was Yumiko to calm down and come to her rational mind.

He was so not going to be able to look Yumiko in the eyes after today.

* * *

**F.A/N:** So? *grins apologetically*

*sighs* I would have wrote more, but my oh-so-loving bro cut off my thoughts. I can't open a conversation with him without having the blame thrown on me! It's so.. saddening..

Thank you very much, dear bro..

Happy b-day for the third time!


End file.
